


Bound by the Heart

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: When Kakashi and Iruka first discovered who their soulmates were, neither were ready to deal with the situation; and they ignored their feelings...Until they couldn't any longer.





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi had a mark on his chest that had been there for as long as he could remember, that looked like a birthmark of some kind. It was a small pale pink patch that didn't hold any shape in particular, but if he used his imagination, he could see some sort of fish - perhaps a dolphin. He had never really thought much of it - being pushed through the academy as quickly as he was, he had more important things to think about than what his body looked like; but by the time he was ten, he had noticed that it tingled every now and again when he visited the bookstore. It wasn't a bad feeling like an itch or a rash, but more like someone was touching it. Kakashi didn't really know why it did that, but eventually decided there was probably something in the store that he had a reaction to.

That theory was proven wrong the first time he felt the sensation somewhere else; more specifically, in the hospital, where he had been forced by Rin, who had wanted to make sure she had implanted Obito's eye properly. Kakashi was in a state of shock, falling into a world of darkness as he thought about his fight with Obito, and then his last moment; and he was too depressed to notice anything at all. But then it suddenly felt like someone was leaning against him, and his mark was throbbing like a beacon that had detected something; and he couldn't help but notice, and put a hand over his heart where the sensation was most intense.

"What did I say about using my kunai?" a woman reprimanded.

"Not to…" a boy mumbled. "But I just wanted to be like you and Dad."

"I know you mean well, but I don't want to have to keep picking you up from the hospital because you've had an accident." she said. "You will have your chance to be a shinobi when you graduate from the academy, okay?"

"I know…" he sighed.

A kunoichi holding a young boy's hand walked past the room Kakashi was staying in; and the boy turned his head towards him, studying his bandaged face with interest. Kakashi only got a glimpse of the boy's face before he disappeared, but noticed the scar that ran across it; and he momentarily wondered if that was also caused by a kunai accident. From what he had just heard, it wouldn't surprise him if that was the case.

"Hey, Mum… My hand feels weird." the boy suddenly said down the hallway.

"How so, hon?"

"My bond mark is tingling again, like at the bookstore; but it feels like it's my whole hand this time. Is that normal?" he asked.

"Yes, that's perfectly normal. The feeling is just stronger now because you're closer to your soulmate."

"So the closer I am to them, the stronger it will feel, and the more it spreads?"

"Yeah. It gets stronger as you get older, too, if you've been around your soulmate long enough."

"Wha-?!" he exclaimed. "So it's really strong for you and Dad, _all_ the time? Does your whole body feel weird?"

"No, honey." the kuniochi chuckled. "Your father and I made our connection years ago, so our marks don't need to try and find each other anymore."

"Ohhhh, I get it now!" he exclaimed. "All I have to do is find my soulmate; and then this weird tingly feeling will go away. Do you think that I will ever find them?"

"I have no doubt that you will."

Kakashi was a little confused - he didn't know much about soulmates and bond marks. His father had died before he had a chance to tell him anything, and no one seemed to realise he didn't know; so whatever he had learnt about it was bits and pieces he had picked up along the way. From what he understood, everyone has a bond mark, and if it reacts to someone else's mark, it means you're soulmates; and if you find each other, you're bound for life. But that was all he knew - nothing about this getting stronger and connection stuff that boy's mother had been talking about.

When Kakashi picked up the book by his bed, he froze, staring at the empty spot where the boy had been, as everything hit him all at once. He and the boy had both gotten strange sensations at the bookstore, they were both experiencing it again then; and the whole conversation he had just heard was about bond marks and soulmates. So did that mean the boy he saw a moment ago was his soulmate? Kakashi wondered whether he should go and follow them to investigate; but a sudden onslaught of pain kept him in bed; and he leaned back on his pillow to try and get some rest, figuring if they really were soulmates, they'd meet again sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's heart ached when he saw the devastation brought on by the kyuubi. The village was destroyed; and he had just found out that the last person in his life whom he considered family, whom had acted more like a father than a sensei towards him was gone. He was broken and all alone in the world again, and he felt lost. Kakashi sighed as he searched for chakra signatures in the rubble; but although he could see bodies all around him, there didn't seem to be any survivors. He hadn't found anyone yet, and was beginning to wonder if it was pointless to search where the heart of battle had been, where everything was completely destroyed - he really didn't think he'd find anyone here.

But then Kakashi noticed the gentle tingle on his bond mark, well before he sensed any chakra signatures. It had been some time since he last felt it; and he found himself sighing in relief for reasons he couldn't explain, considering he didn't really know enough about the person he was bound to, to have a personal attachment towards them. Maybe instead, it was because he knew that feeling it meant he had finally found someone who was alive. But what was he even doing in the disaster zone? All the women and children should have been taken elsewhere for protection…

"Please wake up!" the boy sobbed desperately.

"Hey, you can't be here." Kakashi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go back to the others."

"I'm not leaving without my parents!" he yelled, glaring at Kakashi, as he slapped his arm away.

If it was anyone else, Kakashi would have been annoyed at their defiance - they were interfering with his job; but when he saw the boy's face, he saw a reflection of himself in his eyes, of all the pain and anguish they held; and a pang of despair gutted through his heart, reminding him to be more considerate. The boy turned back to the bloodied, lifeless body of his mother, and gently shook her shoulder as though he was trying to wake her from a nap, pushing a bit harder when there was no movement.

"P-please, Mum," he whispered with a shaky voice as tears rolled from his eyes, splashing onto her, "I need you."

Kakashi felt sick. Seeing the boy there, so helpless and distraught gave him flashbacks of when he found his father's body. He had been younger then, but the pain was still the same, and he knew what the boy would be feeling; so rather than stick to his orders, Kakashi chose to sit by his side so he wouldn't be alone. The warm tingling sensation in his chest significantly grew, being so close to him; and even though the boy was clinging to his mother, Kakashi felt like he was the one being held, instead. He wanted to help the boy, his potential soulmate; and thought up an idea that would relieve the pain for a little while.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kakashi asked softly.

"I-Iruka." he choked out between sobs.

"Please look here for a moment, Iruka-san." he coaxed, pulling his protector away from his face.

Iruka sniffled and forced his gaze away, slowly turning to Kakashi; and as soon as he made eye contact, he fell limp. Kakashi caught him before his head hit the ground, and picked him up. The sharingan had picked up every detail, from the despair in Iruka's eyes, to the peace that was now etched into it; and although it was only temporary, he was glad he had been able to take the pain away.

"Sleep well while you can, Iruka-san." he murmured, drying the tears from the sleeping boy's face as he walked him back to the community.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi had been the leader for the latest mission he had gone on, guiding a chuunin team; and what should have been a simple B rank mission turned into a complex, borderline A rank one. He really should have been more alert, but he'd had Iruka on his team; and he had been so damned distracting. It wasn't that he had been trying to distract him - Iruka had been quite serious and very focused on the mission; but whenever he was nearby, his presence had really set off Kakashi's bond mark, which seemed to tingle and throb anxiously, as though it was trying to pull him to something that was in sight but just out of reach_._

Kakashi had ignored it for the most part, but there were times he hadn't been able to think properly because of the sensation, resulting in the enemy being one step ahead of them and being first to attack with an ambush. Thankfully everyone made it out alive, but a couple of people on his team, including Iruka, had been injured; and Kakashi was angry at his stupid mark for betraying him, and to an extent, the village. He shared the details of the mission to the Sandaime, leaving out the part about his bond mark, and apologised for his mistakes.

But before the Hokage concluded the discussion and dismissed him, Iruka appeared, much to Kakashi's surprise. He had been sent to the hospital to get patched up; and Kakashi didn't expect it to be done yet, let alone for him to find the Hokage so soon. Kakashi thought it would be rude to stay and listen to Iruka's conversation and wanted to leave, but his words kept Kakashi rooted to the spot. Iruka was taking the blame for the mission, explaining that it was his own personality, his compassion that caused the trouble, and said that it wasn't Kakashi's fault; and sent an apologetic glance his way.

As the Hokage continued to speak to Iruka, Kakashi noticed that although Iruka was standing at attention, he was fidgeting with his right hand, and his fingers kept rubbing against his palm like there was something irritating his skin. Maybe there was nothing there, and it was just an anxious habit; but the Sandaime wasn't speaking harshly to Iruka, so Kakashi wondered what he had to be nervous about. And then the Sandaime tried to assign him a new mission; and Iruka interrupted him.

Kakashi studied Iruka with interest, and listened as he shared to the Hokage how he wanted to carry on the Will of Fire to the younger generation, and be an academy teacher. Kakashi's attention was on his eyes - he couldn't help but notice the way they burned with passion, and how they were full of life; and when Iruka was told that he could start as an assistant, Kakashi's eyes were on him entirely as he radiated with genuine excitement. It was the happiest he had seen Iruka before; and Kakashi felt his bond mark reacting to him. Or maybe it was his heart fluttering after seeing such a stunning smile. Whatever the case, Iruka was making him feel all sorts of things he wasn't used to - good things that he didn't quite understand, but ignited his curiosity.

Iruka thanked the Sandaime; and when he was dismissed, his eyes met with Kakashi's, this time with a knowing, but curious expression. As they stared at one another, a blush suddenly filled Iruka's face, and he flashed a warm smile, raising a hand as he turned and walked off. Kakashi only caught a glimpse of the movement, but he was absolutely sure he had seen an oddly shaped mark at the centre of Iruka's palm - actually, it kind of looked like a bunch of squiggles that made up a henohenomoheji face, on the hand he had been fidgeting with earlier; and Kakashi suddenly remembered that Iruka's bond mark was on his hand. So had he been fidgeting because of nerves, or was it because his bond mark had been reacting, too? 

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?" the Sandaime asked.

"I… don't think so."

"But something is on your mind, yes?"

"It's about Iruka-san." he answered hesitantly, watching Iruka disappear in the distance. "He… distracts me; my bond mark does."

"Ah, so he's your soulmate." the Sandaime confirmed pleasantly.

"Uh, yes, he's my, uh…"

Kakashi felt his face heat up. He knew that Iruka was his soulmate, but he'd never said it out aloud before; and the words felt foreign to say. The Sandaime chuckled at Kakashi's reaction, and continued to speak.

"Don't worry if you're a little confused about what's going on - there is always uncertainty at first, especially for one who has been in his own company for as long as you; but that will go away when you come to terms with and accept how you feel, and make your connection."

"What do you mean by making a connection? How does one do that?" he asked, touching his mark. He vaguely recalled hearing once that when the connection was made, all the strange things he was feeling would go away.

"That is not up to me to explain - it is something you will learn for yourself when the time comes." he smiled.

"How will I know when that time is?" He would prefer to not be distracted at the wrong time again, if he could help it.

"You will feel it. Soulmates are a mysterious thing, Kakashi." the Sandaime said. "If you find yourself drawn to Iruka, why don't you try talking to him? Perhaps you will learn more by being around him."


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka had barely seen Kakashi around the village since he started working at the academy; and he had to admit he was kind of disappointed. He had known well before then that Kakashi was his soulmate, and for years he had patiently waited for him to reach out, to at least talk to him; but it seemed like Kakashi wanted nothing to do with him. When they crossed paths, Iruka would greet him with a smile, sometimes a wave, and occasionally he could wheedle a bit of conversation out of him; but when it came down to it, Kakashi just didn't seem interested. Iruka felt like he pulled the short straw - how was he supposed to deal with a soulmate who didn't even like him? He wished his parents were still around to offer some advice.

With his parents on his mind, Iruka decided to pay a visit to the memorial stone - it had been a while since he last saw them, and he hadn't told them about becoming an academy teacher yet. As he approached, his bond mark began to tingle and throb, alerting him that Kakashi was nearby; and soon his whole hand became warm and slightly ticklish, as though someone, perhaps a lover, was holding it and dragging their thumb across his skin. When the memorial stone was in sight, he spotted Kakashi immediately and internally groaned - he was annoyed with him and had hoped he wouldn't be there; but rather than stop and turn away, he continued forward, doing what he came there for. Kakashi would probably just leave again anyway, so it didn't really matter if he was around.

The closer Iruka was to Kakashi, the stronger his bond mark reacted; and the sensation that had just been in his hand continued to grow and travel over his body, until it smothered him completely. The soothing warmth caressing his body was very distracting; and the bitterness he had towards Kakashi's disinterest had completely slipped away by the time he was standing by his side. Iruka didn't say anything, and simply looked ahead at the stone as he tried to ignore the sensation and the way his bond mark was throbbing as though it was trying to pull him towards Kakashi. He was there to see his parents, not him; and just wanted to talk to them in peace; but when he felt a steady gaze burning into him, Iruka lost focus, and finally gave in to his body's call, turning to face Kakashi. 

He was expecting the usual bored, impassive expression, but when they locked eyes, Iruka felt like he had gone back in time, and was looking at the broken and lonely boy who had found him beside his mother after the kyuubi attack. It had been years since then, but Iruka remembered everything about that day - he couldn't forget it if he tried. He had been angry when Kakashi appeared - it had felt like a cruel joke, like his mother's life had been sacrificed just so they could meet; and he hadn't cared about his soulmate - all he wanted was his mother back, for her to wake up and hug him, and tell him everything was going to be okay, and that his father had also survived. Except, that never happened.

Iruka remembered the pain he had felt back then, how it hurt so much he thought he was dying, too, and how he had felt lost, cold, and alone. The world had crashed all around him, and his worst nightmares had come to life; and he couldn't make any of it stop. But then Kakashi had sat beside him, and that sensation from his bond mark that he had been resenting didn't seem so stupid anymore; because although everything still hurt, Iruka no longer felt so alone. He wasn't ready to have a soulmate back then, but he had never forgotten who his was - there was no way he could forget Kakashi's eyes.

Seeing the same broken loneliness from back then made Iruka think he might have had the wrong impression this whole time - it was like Kakashi did want to say something, to reach out, and accept everything he was feeling, but was conflicted, as though something was stopping him. The darkness behind his eyes said he seemed to be stuck in the past, in a time where there was still war and losing loved ones was a regular thing; and Iruka wondered if maybe instead, Kakashi had been avoiding him because he was afraid to get close to someone again after losing so many people. If that was the case, Iruka was concerned and wanted to help in some way - keeping himself isolated wasn't going to do Kakashi any good.

Iruka reached out and took Kakashi's hand in his own, watching as surprise filled his expression, but also noticing that Kakashi wasn't trying to pull away - in fact, if Iruka wasn't mistaken, he could see a hint of blush peeking out from under Kakashi's mask.

"I know how lonely it gets out here…" he said, turning back to the memorial stone. "Allow me to keep you company."

Kakashi's only response was a tighter grip on his hand, telling Iruka more than words could say.


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed since Iruka approached Kakashi at the memorial stone, and Iruka noticed that he was seeing more of him, and that he was putting more effort into their conversations; and he no longer felt like everything was a one-sided struggle. Iruka was learning more about Kakashi than he thought he'd ever know, enjoying every moment they spent together; and before he knew it, they had become close. But Iruka had one little problem seeing Kakashi as often as he did - the way his bond mark was reacting was almost becoming too much to handle. They had to make their connection soon, or he was sure he was going to explode.

"Sensei, are you okay?"

"Hm?"

Iruka blinked, taking in his surroundings - first, the blackboard, the diagram on it, and then the piece of chalk in his hand; and when it registered that he was at the academy, in the middle of a lesson, he straightened up and continued writing the word he'd started on, mentally reprimanding himself for losing focus again. Just because his bond mark was acting strange, it didn't mean he couldn't teach, he had been telling himself. All day it felt like it was trying to tug him away from the classroom, like there was somewhere more important he was supposed to be; and with his mark constantly on his mind, he was very distracted. Kakashi wasn't even around, so Iruka had no idea why it was reacting in the first place; but as curious as he was about the new development, he was determined to get through the school day before doing anything about it.

"Iruka-sensei? I asked if you were okay. You don't seem like yourself today..."

"Oh. Sorry, Sakura, I guess I didn't hear you the first time. Yeah, I'm fine - no need to worry about me; but thank you." he smiled.

"Now, where was I…" he muttered to himself.

"Chakra natures."

"Ah, that's right! Thank you." Iruka turned to the board. "As you can see, these are the five core elements of elemental ninjutsu. Each of these elements have one that they are super effective against, and one that overpowers them; and -"

"Um, sensei," Iruka turned to face Sakura again, "I don't mean to interrupt, but you just went through that with us a couple of minutes ago."

"Did I?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Are you sure you're okay? I could go and find us a substitute if you're sick…"

"No, I'm fine. Really!"

Iruka shook his head and continued on with the lesson, writing on the board, trying to ignore the nagging tug on his hand; but as he continued to teach, the sensation only became more intense. He was in the middle of an explanation, drawing lines on the blackboard when he felt a sudden pressure on his hand like it was being squeezed; and he reflexively jerked his hand, accidentally flinging the chalk right out of his fingers. Sighing to himself, he bent down to pick it up, and almost yelped when he looked up and saw someone in the doorway.

"Iruka, go home."

"Anko? What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking your place. Now, get!"

"But I don't need a replacement - I can still teach."

"A little birdy told me you've been acting weird all day; and from what I just saw, you're definitely not yourself." she said, slowly approaching him. "So now, I'm taking over, and you're leaving."

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" He asked as Anko pushed him out of the classroom.

"I don't care where you go, but you can't stay here. See you tomorrow!"

Before Iruka could protest any further, Anko shut the door, locking him out in the hallway; and he sighed, trudging away from the academy in defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we have smut. It's actually my first time writing it; but hopefully that doesn't mean it's bad! 
> 
> I suppose we'll find out soon o.O
> 
> Enjoy!

Kakashi was nervous when Iruka's house came into view. His day had been particularly strange - the mark on his chest had been acting up, despite Iruka not being around, making him almost as distracted as he had been on his last mission with Iruka; and with the urgent tugging he was feeling, Kakashi got the impression that his mark was trying to guide him somewhere - probably straight to Iruka.

He had felt this before, with the warmth that came with having Iruka around, and had assumed that it was because he was so close to his soulmate, but since experiencing it without him around, Kakashi had been rethinking this assumptions; and his newest conclusion had led him to Iruka's house, where he was about to do something he was still anxious about, but wanted, and needed to do. Kakashi took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked in surprise.

"I need to talk to you."

"Come on in." he smiled, stepping aside from the doorway.

Kakashi came in and took his shoes off; and when Iruka had closed the door, Kakashi followed him along to a warm and inviting open space living room decorated with countless photos along the wall, and a colourful crocheted blanket over a worn brown couch. The atmosphere was soothing, but it couldn't take Kakashi's nerves away; and he began fidgeting where he stood, preparing himself for what he wanted to say.

"You seem nervous. Is everything okay?"

"I guess. It's just… Well, my bond mark has been acting strange today, and I haven't been able to concentrate at all; and you've been the only thing on my mind, and I've been drawn to you all day; and I know I should have said something sooner, but - oh, sorry, I'm babbling, aren't I?" Kakashi took a breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're my soulmate - I feel it now more than ever; and I want to make my connection with you, to be bound with you. You know, if you, um, want to."

Iruka reached out and grabbed his hands, and Kakashi looked up at him. His head was inches away, and Kakashi could see every detail of his face - the way his eyes shimmered with affection, how the scar across his face complemented the blush that had crept to his cheeks, and how his lips were slightly parted, as though asking to be kissed; and Kakashi was mesmerised.

"Where is your bond mark?"

"O-On my chest, over my heart."

"Do you trust me?" Iruka asked, staring into his eyes, his hot breath caressing Kakashi's skin.

Kakashi nodded slowly, his heart pounding wildly. Iruka let go of his hands and put them on his waist, dragging them down until he reached Kakashi's hips. He felt around and fingered at the hem of his shirt; pulling it away with his underlayer, and dropped it aside, along with Kakashi's protector, in one motion. Iruka's eyes grazed over Kakashi's naked torso, taking in every mark, every scar, and every sculpted muscle; and his breath caught in his throat - Kakashi was more beautiful than he imagined.

The tips of Iruka's fingers travelled along Kakashi's skin, from his abdomen, up to his chest, stopping just shy of the mark over his heart; his touch leaving a trail of warmth that lingered on Kakashi's skin. Iruka turned his right hand over to look at the mark on his palm, which had begun to throb urgently; and he took a deep breath as he placed it directly on Kakashi's mark.

Kakashi gasped and reflexively gripped hold of Iruka, as powerful shockwaves of electric warmth exploded through his body; and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Iruka's as he rode out the almost orgasmic tremors. He could tell that Iruka's breathing was just as heavy as his, that he was feeling everything he was; and when Kakashi pulled his head back, it was only to plant his lips on Iruka's as he gave in to desire, needing to be even closer to his soulmate.

When their lips collided, it was more than just sparks, and more than just a simple connection - their touch ignited a passion so intense that their entire bodies shivered with pure need. A flurry of fireworks erupted like a volcano, enchanting their bodies with another ecstatic wave of warmth; and the whole world melted away before their eyes. Iruka was the only thing that existed for Kakashi; and Kakashi was the only thing existing to Iruka. Neither had ever felt so complete before; and finally, they understood what it meant to have a bond so powerful they were connected by their very souls. They finally understood what it meant to be soulmates.

Kakashi pulled away and took Iruka's shirt off, wanting more, to feel his skin against him; and he slid his hands across Iruka's body, exploring as he snaked them down to his lower back. Iruka surrendered himself to the touch, and pressed his mouth against Kakashi's neck, lightly sucking at the skin, tasting him with his searching tongue. He moved down a little further, gently dragging his teeth across the skin along the trail; and Kakashi let out a satisfied hum, slipping his hands beneath the waistband of Iruka's pants, groping and massaging his ass. Iruka continued to kiss and suck his way down Kakashi's body, becoming more feverish the lower he got, as Kakashi continued to find and caress erogenous zones he didn't even know he had.

Iruka had never felt so good in his life - every sense had heightened when he made his connection with Kakashi, and the slightest touch to his body was almost intense as a climax. Iruka kissed Kakashi's lips again as he hooked his teasing fingers around his uniform; and when he broke away, he lowered Kakashi's pants and went to his knees, holding his head level with Kakashi's growing erection. Iruka was burning with desire, and wanted to taste more than just Kakashi's body - Iruka wanted that hard cock right in front of him. No, he _needed_ it.

Kakashi's heart thumped wildly when Iruka looked up at him from below. His eyes were untamed, and his whole expression was filled with a lust meant only for him; and it was driving Kakashi crazy - he had never wanted a person so badly before. When Iruka turned back to Kakashi's erection, he pulled away the underwear that was smothering it, and wrapped a hand around his thick shaft. He began sliding his hand up and down its girth, from the base to the tip and back again in slow, rhythmic movements; and Kakashi let out a low moan when Iruka's hand became slick with pre-cum and its wetness coated his cock.

Kakashi's voice set Iruka on fire. The sound of his moan had rippled through Iruka's body like hands were sliding across his skin, caressing him in ways that enticed his urges; and he stopped sliding his hand along Kakashi's cock, making eye contact as he guided the head to his mouth and sucked on it, rolling his tongue across the tip, tasting the juice that shimmered over it.

Kakashi let out a heavy groan and closed his eyes when Iruka's other hand slid up his thigh and caressed his balls; and Iruka continued to glide his mouth along, swirling his tongue against Kakashi's shaft, taking the entire cock all at once. He wanted to feel it grow that little bit more, to feel Kakashi completely hard inside of him while he was deepthroating, to taste every bit of him. As Kakashi's cock continued to slide down his throat, filling him completely, Iruka let out a guttural hum that vibrated against it.

Kakashi gasped as the intense pleasure climbed through his body; and his hands found their way to Iruka's head, following it wherever it moved. Iruka was good at what he was doing - almost too good; and Kakashi was finding it harder to keep in control of himself. Iruka's body was aching with need; and he pulled back, almost panting as Kakashi's cock slid out of his mouth. Kakashi tilted Iruka's head up to look at him, and he saw an even more frenzied look than before that drove him wild; he was hungry, and Iruka looked absolutely delicious.

"That's enough." Kakashi murmured breathlessly. "It's my turn now."

Kakashi kicked the last of his clothes off and swept Iruka off his feet, flickering them to the bedroom. Their lips met with a steamy kiss as Kakashi laid Iruka on the bed; and when he pulled away, he slid Iruka's clothes off, eager to see his naked body.

"Mmm, so hot."

When Kakashi's eyes drifted to Iruka's fully erect cock, he felt his own throb with need; and he parted Iruka's legs, crawling between them. He wrapped a hand around the base of Iruka's shaft, the lower half of his hand curling around his balls; and he lowered his head, tasting Iruka in his mouth, blowing him urgently but sensually, wanting to give Iruka the same pleasure he had just felt.

"Ah, Kakashi…" Iruka moaned, gripping the bed sheets.

Kakashi's mouth was getting close to the base of Iruka's cock again when he'd noticed how quickly Iruka's pleasure was building; and he pulled back up, lightly scraping his teeth around the girth. When he reached the head, Kakashi sucked on the tip as he slowly pulled away, releasing Iruka's cock with a slick _plop_. Kakashi shifted, positioning himself upright on his knees, and spread Iruka's legs further apart; and when he was satisfied, he put two fingers in his mouth, coating them in spit, and held them up for Iruka to see.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily.

"Yes." Iruka almost whined.

Kakashi parted Iruka's cheeks and slowly inserted his fingers up to the first knuckle; and began moving them with a small back and forth movement, carefully edging them in, sliding them along with ease the more their wetness lubricated Iruka's hole. Iruka gasped with pleasure as Kakashi's fingers slid further in; and by the time they were completely inside of him and Kakashi had worked up a faster rhythm, Iruka was squirming around, desperate for him to go deeper, desperate for more.

"Kakashi, your cock… Please…" Iruka panted. "I need it."

"God, you're sexy when you beg." Kakashi murmured, pulling his fingers out. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He grabbed his cock, aiming where his fingers had just been, and pushed until the tip was inside, feeling Iruka's warmth again. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's legs as he started with small thrusts, slowly inching further each time he bucked his hips forward; and Iruka's muscles contracted and pulsed around him, as though they were trying to keep him inside. Kakashi groaned breathlessly as an electric wave of pleasure shot through his body; and he got a faster rhythm going as Iruka's body continued to accept more of him.

Iruka gasped and gripped the sheets tighter as Kakashi pounded into him harder, filling him completely; and the hands that had been on his legs were suddenly wrapped around his wrists as Kakashi leaned over him while he thrusted. Kakashi's face was flushed; and his eyes, both open and wild with pure need, were watching him, indulging in every movement and expression he made.

Iruka cried out and jerked his hips up when an intense shockwave of ecstasy suddenly rolled through him, feeling Kakashi's cock somehow slide even deeper into him; and Kakashi gripped his wrists tighter, breathing heavily as he pounded into the same spot again and again, slamming harder and deeper as Iruka's moans and movement became more desperate.

"Iruka, I'm going to…" he panted.

"Ah! Me, too…" Iruka gasped.

Iruka pushed harder against Kakashi as he continued to thrust; and soon, Kakashi felt Iruka's muscles pump and pulsate around his cock, as though they were trying to squeeze the cum out of him; and as he erupted inside of Iruka, a loud moan escaped his throat as powerful orgasmic tremors travelled through his body. Iruka shuddered beneath him, and continued to slide against Kakashi as he rode out his own climax; and when he drastically slowed, Kakashi pulled out and released Iruka's wrists.

Kakashi smiled as he planted a kiss on Iruka's lips, then settled right on top of him, resting his head on Iruka's chest, feeling its rise and fall as he caught his breath; and Iruka brought a hand up to Kakashi's head, weaving his fingers through his hair, stroking it as he got lost in thought. The motion relaxed Kakashi; and he let himself sink further into Iruka's body, trapping him beneath him.

"You know, I think this is the best I've ever felt in my life - and I'm not just talking about the sex." Iruka said pensively. "I know we haven't been bound together for very long, but everything already seems a whole lot better; like I was living in the shadows before, and I've just stepped out into daylight."

"Mmn… But something didn't work." Kakashi said, propping himself up and gently poking Iruka's chest.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, I thought that being bound with you would make me less distracted…" Kakashi said, smiling contently as he swirled his index finger along Iruka's skin, "But even without my mark reacting anymore, I still can't get you out of my head."

Iruka's gaze became amorous, and a smitten smile stretched across his blushing face; and becoming lost in endearment, Kakashi placed a hand over Iruka's heart, feeling its rapid beats, and leaned over him, gazing into his eyes.

"And I think that even if we lived in a world without soulmates, I still would have fallen for you." he said, planting a soft kiss on Iruka's lips.

"Because there's no one who completes me more than you."


End file.
